The Final Chapter
by Keke5046
Summary: Sequel to A Second Chapter...Emily decides to go visit Edward. Even though she is expecting to have a great time and a short visit, the whole thing ends in tragedy.
1. DisclaimerBackground

Sequel to _A Second Chapter_…threequal to Edward Scissorhands. I would strongly recommend reading my other story _A Second Chapter_ before reading on. If you don't, you'll probably be very confused. I would of course…recommend watching Edward Scissorhands if you haven't already before reading either of them.

DISCLAIMER: Even though I wish I made up the characters in Edward Scissorhands, but I didn't, so I'm not trying to steal them. I am not claiming any characters in the movie already, such as Edward, Kim, Peg, Bill, Jim, etc. Any other characters I made up. Please don't steal my characters, either.

BACKGROUND: Emily (remember Julie's little sister) is going to visit Edward. Though she expects the trip to be happy and fun (as it is at first) it turns into tragedy, a love triangle and total disaster. Tragic ending as a warning…

Emily is 14 going on 15 during the story (yes I know, pushing us into the future but the timeline needs some work). Her and Julie's parents are arguing…again. I am sorry for the lame first chapter, but I just wanted to get it out there that there will be another story. It may take me long to update, so I am sorry. THE TITLE WILL PROBABLY CHANGE BECAUSE IT'S CRAPPY. Please keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times…anything else I should mention…I think I've covered everything.

On with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Emily looked out at the rain falling on the window. She listened to the sound of the rain and the sound of her parents screaming at each other. Ever since Julie left, they had been yelling at each other about everything. Why would they start living together again if they were going to scream at each other constantly? She looked outside at the rain.

Emily liked the rain usually. Not today, though. She was supposed to go swimming with Brian, Tiffany, Jaimie and Brad. Now, she was stuck cleaning her room.

Her phone rang suddenly and she picked it up, jumping over to her bed. "Hello," she said. "Hey, Em!" said Jaimie's voice. "Hi Jaims" she said. "Do you have a blue skirt I can borrow? It's an emergency." "Another date, huh?" she asked. "How'd you know?" "Just a guess since that's why you always call to borrow clothes…most of which you never return." "Hey, what can I say? I like your clothes…" "Yeah, well I'm surprised I have any left…" "Okay, I can take a hint…I'll just wear sweatpants…and you know what maybe a t-shirt!" "What's wrong with that?" "You're so weird…you know me I'd never wear sweatpants on a date!" "Calm down…I have a jean-skirt that's light blue…will that work?" "That's great I'll come over to pick it up later!" "Okay…I'll see ya then." "Bye!"

Emily hung up the phone. Now she had to give Jaimie her skirt that she'd never get back. She wondered if she and Jaimie could double…she then looked down at the floor. She decided she had better get back to cleaning before her mom came up.

She was never very neat or clean. Her room was always a mess and such a project to get cleaned. When she did clean it, that is. The floor was looking better, but now she had to clean out under her bed. She went under and pulled out a box.

The screaming got louder…

She rolled her eyes and pulled out all of the boxes under her bed. "What do we have here?" she asked looking at them and reading the sharpie on the boxes. "Dance school, 8th grade, old house…" she stopped and opened the boxes. She went through the photos, ballet shoes, school yearbook, and other memorable things. Then she went to the old house pictures; plenty of pictures of her and Julie together, her room, her friends and her neighborhood. She remembered it all so well. She pulled out a Barbie doll. One with an oddly stylish hair cut. She pulled out a few coloring books, the door knocker to the old house…and then she saw them.

It started with the rubber band holding them together. On top was a picture of her and Julie in a strange garden. One she recognized, but couldn't put her finger on where it was. Then she went through more of the pictures. A lot of them were of Julie in the same garden. "Julie," she said flipping through them "Julie, Julie, Julie, Julie…" she stopped at the next one…it was her…It wasn't just her, but a strange man. His hair was wild and dark, his face unusually pale.

The next one was oddest of all. The man, the same one from the picture before, only he had razor blades with him. He seemed to be holding them. Then she realized that he wasn't holding them; they were his hands! Then it came to her, hitting her like lighting.

"Edward…" she said to herself. She looked at the Barbie doll and remembered it well. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. How could she have forgotten about Edward? She remembered how much fun they all used to have; her, Edward and Julie. Then, they had to move. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it before. She wondered now how he was doing up in that castle…all alone…

She remembered how devastated Julie was after they moved. All those days she cried in her room…her parents still never knew about Edward. She remembered how they thought she was crying because of Chase…that jerk. Emily remembered crying a little, too. But she didn't cry nearly as much as Julie. Eventually, Julie did move on, though as far as Emily knew never went back to visit. Emily always wondered why. She wanted to go back and visit…she would go back and visit…some time…

For now, she was only fourteen (fifteen in a month) and didn't have a car. She had friends with cars…but her parents would kill her.

"Emily, we're going out to eat tonight." Her mother came in. "All of us?" she asked. "No…your father wants to stay here, but that doesn't have to stop us from having fun, does it?" "Well…no but didn't you want me to clean?" she asked. "That can wait…be ready by 6." "It's 5:30! I'm not dressed to go anywhere!" "Well, the more you argue, the less time you have to get ready, right?"

Emily sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. Her mom nodded and went outside. Emily went into her closet. She grabbed a blue jean skirt, her black and pink shoes and top to match. She got ready to go. She stopped as she saw a picture on the floor. It was one of her and Edward. She was playing dolls with him. She quickly picked it up and shoved it under her pillow.

She would visit him…somehow, some way; she was going to go back to her old neighborhood. She was going back to the mansion. Even if it was just for a short time, she was going to go see him.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N.: Okay, it's been a WHILE since I updated this story. But I was on the PC and realized I should probably start updating. I'm letting you all know that I know everything that's going to happen. I still have some writer's block, though. This story's going to have kind of a slow start. This is one of the chapter's I especially don't like very much, but please bare with me. It's pretty cheesy, but I promise it at least gets really interesting later especially the end. I'll try to update as much as I can. Be honest when reviewing, but don't be mean or brutal please. Like last time, I'll only post if I get reviews!! Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Emily looked out the window. The whole street was covered in a thick, frosty layer of snow. She loved snow, although, she wasn't dressed for snow. Even though she had leggings on, she was freezing. She zipped up her coat and pulled the hood over her head.

"Olive Garden?" she said looking at her mom. "We never come here anymore. We only used to come here when Julie was with us."

"Well, I miss it." Her mom responded. "Besides, you like it here, don't you?"

"The only thing I ever liked was breadsticks…"

"When do we ever get to hang out anymore, huh? Just go with the flow. Relax!"

They parked and came out of the car. Emily stepped in the snow. It felt so good to finally see snow! They went in. Emily went to sit down, but her mom stopped her. She went to the woman at the stand and they followed her. "I didn't know you made reservations." Emily said as they walked to the table.

Emily immediately screamed when they arrived at their table. Julie was sitting at a small table for four. Her hair was cut a little shorter than before; she was wearing a black and silver pin-stripe suit. Her jacket was on the chair. She had on a white, lower cut shirt. She smiled and stood up. "I think I've seen you two somewhere before." She laughed. Emily ran to her and hugged her. "If only we'd gotten along like this when I was at home." She said. She looked over at her mom who joined in the group hug.

They all sat down and the waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. "Where's dad?" Julie asked. Her mom waved her hand under her neck, motioning to change the subject. Julie nodded.

"So what's my little sister up to lately?" Julie asked. Emily was happy. She looked so much better. She had put on more weight which gave her a much better figure than the skinny little teenage looking girl she left looking like. She also looked less pale. Of course, she was wearing her black. Julie was also happy that Emily was maturing into such a beautiful girl. She wasn't thin, but curvy and very pretty. She was glad to see she kept her own unique style as well; just like her in high school.

Emily laughed to herself. "You know…high school." She said as the waitress handed her a glass of Pepsi.

"What about the guy you were talking to me about on the phone?" Julie asked.

"You mean Robert?" their mom came in.

"Ew…" Emily squinted. "I don't care about him anymore, he's a stalker."

"She's all about Brian now, dear." Their mom said taking a sip of her water.

"Oooo Brian." Julie said.

"Mom…" Emily replied blushing.

During the dinner, they had the usual conversation they all had. This time it wasn't on the phone, however. They were all very happy to see her. With Christmas coming, Emily expected her to come, but not this early. It was still November.

"Well, when are you catching a flight back to school?" Emily asked.

"I'm here 'til after Christmas!." Julie smiled. "Winter break…duh!"

"Good!" Emily said.

"Well, we better get home." Their mother said putting the tip on the table.

"Julie you'll be staying in Emily's room. We'll bring in a mattress…or maybe two for you to sleep on. That's okay isn't it?"

"Sure…I guess that'd be fine." Julie replied shrugging.

When they got home that evening, their father was asleep. Emily went up to her room while Julie and her mother talked in the kitchen. Emily pulled the box back out from underneath the bed. She pulled out the photographs again and looked at them. How could she forget about something like this?

Then she wondered…did Julie forget? She wondered if Julie had anything to remember him by. What if she didn't? She could have forgotten, just like Emily did. She could have no recollection of it. She also could remember. She could visit him. While she's away, she could be visiting him right under her nose. Maybe she's blocked it from her memory and just doesn't want to remember it anymore.

"Hey Em." Julie said coming in. Emily slammed the lid of the shoebox shut. "Hey...Jule. What's going on?

"Nothing too much," she said sliding the box under bed. She sat down on the bed.

"Was dad happy to see you?"

"Yeah, kisses and everything…" she smiled. They both laughed.

"So…" Julie said looking around at the room. "How are things going for you lately? We barely get to talk anymore."

"It's been pretty busy," Emily replied. "School and all…"

"School," Julie raised an eyebrow. "Who's Brian?" she asked.

"This guy…" Emily replied smiling. "He's…cute. He's funny, smart, nice," her voice started to trail off

"I see," Julie said. "Well, you'll have to introduce me."

"I can hardly introduce myself." She replied.

"Well you better do it soon. You never know what'll happen. He could get a girlfriend soon."

"Bite your tongue" Emily replied. "Besides…he's turned down every girl that's asked him out this year." She pouted, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone." Julie said smiling and peaking into her sister's closet.

"Yeah, he's waiting especially for me!" she said rolling her eyes. She fell backward on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Anything else interesting going on?" she asked pulling out a few shirts and other things and looking them over. She had such a weird taste in clothes…Julie thought to herself.

The thought of the small shoebox under her bed crossed Emily's mind. She looked over at her sister. "Everything ok?" Julie asked a few seconds afterward.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, great."

"Well, I'm going to go unpack. You can sit here and…look at the ceiling, I guess." Julie went for the door. Emily hesitated. "Wait," she said, the question bubbling in her, wanting to burst. At the same time, something in her was saying that she should keep this to herself for a while. Julie was standing there, waiting for a reply.

"Uh…I love you!" Emily smiled.

"Thanks…you too." Julie said laughing. With that, she left Emily sitting there on her bed.

Emily looked under her bed at the shoebox. It was sitting there, slightly bent and torn and the lid just off of the edge from when she had been looking at it before. She lay back down on her bed. She wanted to ask Julie, but her gut was telling her to keep it low for some reason. She always listened when she had this feeling, the feeling that something was going to go wrong.


End file.
